


Is This A Wig?

by yomamasd



Series: Don't Let The Wig Fool You [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Force Choking, Mistaken Identity, Rough Sex, Spanking, Thank you SNL, breast slapping, duh - Freeform, sub!Reader, this belongs in the trash pit, you thought you were doing sweet ole Matt, you were extremely wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomamasd/pseuds/yomamasd
Summary: The awkward, strange Matt caught your eye as you took pity for him... he was cute, someone you wanted to cuddle with.Boi where you wrong. Cuddling was the last thing that was in his mind.





	

“Do you not understand what the defibrillator is?” The technician screamed, leaning her face close to the nervous blond. “Get this done bitch, I haven’t had my muffin yet!” TE-3457 leaned in closer to Matt, her enormous frame towering over him. Matt looked up through his glasses, his jaw straight.

“I’m trying; can you please not shout! It stresses me out…” he gritted through his teeth. You looked back at the interaction between the two, feeling nothing but pity for the newcomer (who everyone on base thinks is Kylo Ren, but you think that’s ludicrous). Matt was the most awkward person you have ever met… but strangely wonderful though. Matt, in his own way, was quite adorable, and particularly handsome too if he lost the glasses. Just because he’s a fan doesn’t mean he actually is the Commander… they were polar-opposite characters.

“Hey! Do you not know how important my muffin is to me?” TE-3457 asked, her brows furrowing as she almost touched the tip of her nose to his, making Matt flinch back. Another thing you’ve learned about him is that he doesn’t like physical contact… which truly is a shame.

You scoffed, turning your attention back to the control panel. “I do…” you murmured under your breath, smirking as you eavesdropped into their conversation.

“What? Does your cousin work here? Did he get you this job?” she backed off, standing up straighter. “You know what? I’m done with’chu. Yo, pretty face, try to teach his _shit brain_ his job will ya?” Your head flipped back, looking at TE-3457 completely confused.

“Huh?” you questioned, seeing Matt pouting as he sat on the floor, tools scattered around him. He truly was the cutest person here… and people actually think he’s Kylo Ren. 

“Look at that, I say pretty face and your head is the first to flip.” TE-3457 crossed her arms over her broad chest frowning at you.

“You were talking to me though, right?” You asked confidently, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “I’ll be done with this in a minute, can you hang on till then Matt?” you asked sweetly, eyes doey. He nodded rigidly, making you smile as you turned back on rewiring the heating system.

“Careful with that one. She sleeps with everyone.” You heard TE-3457 whisper, loud enough for it to echo through the hallway. You whipped your head back, ears ringing with fury.

“What did you say?” Who the hell did I sleep with?” you stood up, throwing your wrench down on the ground – _I haven’t felt anything inside me in seven long months_... Clearly not expecting your backlash, TE-3457 backed off, her expression confused.

“I-I don’t know… him!” she pointed to a random Stormtrooper standing in the corner of the hallway, making him just as confused as you were. 

“I don’t even know who the fuck that is… fuck it, isn’t time for your muffin break?” you scowled, making TE-3457 leave in defeat, while managing to bully the rookie Stormtrooper on her way out. In a way, you admired TE-3457 – she was possibly the only technician no Stormtrooper ever messed with. Instead, she was the one picking on shiner’s and there was no one to stop her. Shaking your head, you made your way over to Matt.

“She’s always like that?” Matt asked, his rich brown eyes circled in saucers as he looked at you. _So innocent and pouty_ … you just wanted to kiss the living hell out of him. Smiling as your cheeks blushed with color, you let your hair loose.

“She’s always like that.” You said, scooting closer to Matt. “Don’t worry though, we’ll get this sorted out so we can get out of here, yeah?” Matt sat timidly in front of you, knuckles flexing. You gently instructed him exactly what to do, watching him now complete his tasks with ease. You were better at this than your thought. Setting your back straight, a smile of pride grew on your face.

“What do I do next?” Matt asked anxiously, taking a defensive position as you leaned over in the box to examine. Crawling down, you know your ass was probably in his face, but you didn’t care… god knows how long it’s been since you had your ass in anyone’s face.

“Can you pass me the blowtorch?” you asked, upper half of your body now inside the control panel. You felt a sharp sting on your ass, making you wince as you hit your head against the roof of the panel. Shooting out, you saw a Stormtrooper pass by and whistle, kicking Matt’s wrench on his way back.

“That’s my wrench… jerk face.” Matt mumbled, gathering his scattered tools back.

“Oi, what the fuck do you think you’re doing, trooper?” you shouted, finding your blood boil again in the course of ten minutes. “A nice sexual harassment case will look great for your career jackass!” with that the Stormtrooper hurried off, taking a sharp turn. You sat back down, breathing heavy and ears burning flames. “Can’t fucking believe these cunts.”

“Stormtroopers always treat technicians this way?” he asked, his voice hard. Somewhere within his soft face, a fire burned, making your sex grow wet.

“Um… yeah… mostly. I-I almost never get harassed unless it’s a pervert… but most do, except TE-3457 of course.” You added with a shy smile, flipping your hair back from your shoulders. Matt flashed you a rare smile, tugging your heart strings. He looked so innocent and beautiful smiling… and normal.

“Of course.” His smirk wiped off entirely. After teaching him patch up everything, Matt swiftly got up to his feet, turning to walk away.

“Wait Matt!” you shouted after him, running to catch up to his long strides. “Do you like to drown your miseries in alcohol? Because you look like you need to get wasted.” You asked, having the familiar need to wake up with an aching hangover. He stiffened again, turning around to look at me nervously.

“Yo-you want to have alcohol with me?” he asked, unsure look swiped across his eyes. “No one has ever made that request before…”

“Hey, Matt – you’re super nice, and I know how frustrating it is to be the new guy. Everyone needs to blow off some steam.” You said, nudging him towards the dormitory. “It’s just one drink…” You said, wondering it’s more like one bottle each. He froze again, feet planted hard on the ground. If you asked any other man in the Base to have a drink with you, they would follow you blindly… but then there was Matt, something that was a complete mystery to you.

“I… hmhm… have, some other activities to engage in.” he said stiffly, the veins of his neck popping out. “Tonight… later… perhaps?” he asked, eyes staring hard as his brown eyes molded black. You nodded, handing him a map of the technician dormitories and heading out, gathering your tools. You noticed Matt holding onto the map, gripping it tightly in his fingers. He was so strange – you watched him turn around and leave in a hurry, disappearing within the busy hallway.

“Such a fucking weirdo.” TE-3457 appeared behind you, leaning against the wall and shaking her head. “But you’re into the weird one’s, aren’t ya?” you looked up, placing the tool bag over your shoulders.

“You’re still on that?” You asked, standing up straight. “I don’t want to fuck him!” you winced, knowing that was somewhat a lie. A wicked smile ran across her face, sending a chill down your spine.

“And you just happen to invite the strange hottie… over for a drink.” TE-3457 turned around to walk away, leaving you baffled that she heard your conversation with him. “Tell me how the weirdo rolls in bed. He’ll probably pretend to be the Commander or something!” she let out a hysterical laugh, before pushing the same Stormtrooper on the floor and leave.

You turned back around and looked in the hallway, rethinking if it was a good idea to invite Matt over for a drink. But it was Matt – he would never come onto you. A small sigh escaped your lips, knowing that he’ll probably never come onto you.

* * *

 

You jolted up when you heard a loud knock on your door, making your droid Blasters squeak. You pet the top of his head, knowing it will probably blast its core again. “It’s okay Blasters, I bet it’s just Matt.” You said, turning Blasters off and heading to answer the door. Matt stood in the other side of the door, his tall figure hunched over you. You smiled and let him come inside, closing the door shut behind you. “You came.” You added with a smile, pulling out the bottles of vodka from your dresser.

“I promised I’d come.” He said, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose. “I don’t break my word.” He looked around your small, cramped room… barely large enough to fit three people. You turned over and popped open the bottle, handing him a glass. “This is expensive liquor.”

You flashed him a smirk, pouring yourself a generous glass. “Stole it from General Hux’s office…” you giggled, taking a gulp of the sweet vodka. “That man has no decency… and I don’t think he ever noticed.” This seemed to entertain Matt more than you anticipated, struggling to keep his drink in. What a sweetheart… and to think _he_ would actually be Kylo Ren.

* * *

 

The bottle was now almost empty… and you were the one to finish most of it. Slamming the empty bottle down, you looked at Matt, still completely sober while your vision was blurred. You tilted your head to see if he was even a tad bit affected. “Why are you-you still sober?” you blurted out.

“I have high resistance to alcohol and other-“ you cut him off by springing on him, cupping his face hard and crashing his lips to yours. You knew alcohol always impaired your thought process, but it has been far too long since you have last had sex with someone. You were so desperate at this point that you were willing to do one of the slimy Stormtroopers. To your surprise, Matt didn’t struggle against you, instead reciprocated it by grasping your waist tightly while his tongue battled with yours.

You moaned into his mouth, nails raking against his skin as your hand urgently took off his vest. Your lips parted to catch air, both breathing hard. “Look, Matt… I don’t do this often… and I just…” you panted, trying to see his eyes from the fogged lens of his glasses. He placed his large palm on the back of your neck, placing another finger over your lips.

“Don’t say another word.” He commanded, his tone completely different – so authoritative. You widened your eyes, trying to understand where the sweet, nervous Matt was. His hand went on your waist again, pulling you closer until your lips met in a fierce kiss. You unwantedly groaned into his mouth, mind filling with confusion and ecstatic pleasure. Your hair gripped his blonde locks while his groped your breasts, making you shudder.

“Matt…” you moaned breathlessly, reaching for the hem of your shirt to pull it off. Matt quickly grasped your hand, making you stop. You narrowed your eyes trying to understand what was happening.

“Let me…” he said, taking the hem of your shirt with both hands and ripping it off in half. You jerked back, completely flabbergasted when he pulled you back closer to his body. A sudden wave of powerful heat passed within you, and you realized you were liking this side of Matt way more. His large hands went to the hook of your bra, releasing it with ease. Matt didn’t initially seem like the guy who’d done this a lot, but you were clearly mistaken. One smooth slides and the straps came right off, exposing your plump breasts to him. His dark eyes revived with hunger, a low animalistic growl escaping his lips. Within seconds he attacked your breasts, tongue flicking and sucking on the sensitive nubs. 

You didn’t realize how deprive you were – even the mere touch on your breasts you were on edge and the way Matt attacked you was driving you insane. You let out a loud moan as he bit down and pulled on your flesh, making you tightly grasp his hair and pull it. A scalp full of blonde hair came up with you, revealing luscious long, dark raven locks underneath. Your eyes widened realizing Matt was wearing a wig, when his real hair was even more beautiful on him. You held up the wig, backing away from his grasp.

“What the hell? Is this a wig Matt?” You asked, holding the wig up to his face. “Why are you wearing a wig?” You examined the wig curiously, watching the thing in you slip and fall to the floor as your senses were still dulled. Matt quickly reached for the wig, clutching it by his side and pulling off his glasses.

“You’re not going to ask questions now.” He said timidly, his Adam’s apple bobbling as his expression turned cold. Shaking yourself, you clutched the remaining pieces of your shirt and cross it against your breast, not that it was helping.

“What the fuck Matt? Tell me why you’re wearing a wig or get out!” you shouted, feeling a bitter bile rise in your throat. You placed a hand against your mouth while desperately trying to cover yourself. 

“It’s because I’m Kylo Ren…” he said, throwing the wig and the glasses across the room. That’s all it took to set you off – you found yourself running to the refresher, throwing up the viscous, bile pooling in your stomach and burning your throat. You sat near the toilet for a minute, starting to gather your senses. Either Matt was a psychopath who had split personality or… Matt was a psychopath who actually was Kylo Ren – neither of them seemed appealing to you at the moment. You walked over to the sink to wipe and clean your mouth. A pained groan growled in your chest as a pounding headache unnerved you. You needed to get to the bottom of this while you could still blame alcohol.

“Prove it – prove that you’re actually the Commander of the First Order…” you whispered, voice crackly from vomiting. You pushed your tangled hair back, watching Matt/Kylo Ren balling his fists, his nostrils flared.

“You want me to prove it?” he challenged, holding up his hand and curling it in the air. You could suddenly feel your windpipes contract, depriving you of air. Your eyes grew wide as you crashed to your knees, desperately holding onto your neck. A disturbing moan escaped your lips, feeding you with another wave of shameless arousal for reasons completely unknown. “You like this? Your Commander choking you?” He was closer to you know, the veiled grip around your grip loosening a bit. “Is this enough of a fucking proof for you?”

You nodded, making him release the grip around your neck as he grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking your head up. “I bet it would turn you on if you choked on your Commander’s cock now, wouldn’t it?”

You nodded again, a weak yes escaping your bruised lips as your clit began to scream for attention. Kylo reached for the tented portion of his pants, just enough to pull out his half hard cock, smeared in precum. He didn’t even give you the time to cherish the fact he has the biggest dick you’ve ever seen before he forced-open your mouth and shoved himself as much as he could. Tears stung in the corner of your eyes, nearly vomiting again as his tip hit the back of your throat.

You let out a pained groan watching as he slowly withdrew his cock coated with your saliva. You sucked in air as he plunged inside your mouth again, holding the back of your head while he jerked back and forth. “Look at how pretty you look when choking my cock. I know you’ve wanted it for a long time… pathetic little slut.” Your head began to lighten as he pinched your nose, completely depriving you of oxygen yet again. Sensing it, he pulling his cock out of your mouth, making you gasp for air.

You panted and fell on the floor like a crumbling mess, face puffy from tears, eyes leaking wet with drool hanging in the corner of your mouth. A part of you wanted to hide and cry in the trash compactor, while the other part of you wanted to stay right where you were... being used like garbage by your Commander. “You haven’t come in almost seven months. Do you want me to heal your dry spell? Answer me!”

“YES SIR PLEASE!” you shouted louder than you anticipated, making your own ears blast. You don’t know what came over you, but you knew that if you didn’t do this now you might die. You didn’t know if you were acting this way because of the alcohol or the revolution that Kylo Ren was indeed human, and a spectacularly beautiful one at that… all you knew is that you needed this. He pulled you up by the hair, throwing you on the bed and pulling your pants off in one swift motion.

He slowly climbed over you, still fully clothes, dark eyes swimming with lust. You whimpered under him, his broad shoulder flexing. He parted your legs, immediately rolling your aching clit with three fingers. “I’m going to make you come alright. I’m going to make you come so hard that this whole dormitory is going to know who you’re fucking.” He gritted through his teeth, furiously circling your clit and making you mewl. You could feel your juices flood out of you, panting hard as you were about to come without his fingers even inside you. Just then, you felt two thick fingers plunge inside and you arched your back, letting out a loud groan.

“Ma—Commander… Sir… please…” you cried as his thumb circled your clit and fingers pumped inside your walls. You closed your eyes and jerked your body as you came, shuddering cold sweat. You can’t recall ever having such a powerful orgasm before, nearly blinding you. You saw as he quickly stripped of his clothes, revealing glistening pale skin adorned with fading battle scars, his muscles perfectly defined. Drool began gathering in your mouth as you saw him, and you realized how truly gorgeous he was.

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, technician.” He said, lying down on the bed and pulling your sore body over his, making you straddle his lap. You weakly positioned yourself over him and sank inside, letting out a loud moan as his member began to fill you in deliciously. “Fuck you’re tight… now stay still.” He said, grasping your neck with one hand and giving a sharp slap on your ass with the other, making you whimper. He sank lower under you and began jerking his hips up, ravaging your wall.

You jaw slacked open as he hit your cervix with each thrust, your moans overpowering the tantalizing sounds of skin slapping together, your juices coaxing around his cock. He squeezed down on your neck harder as his other hand slapped your breasts painfully, making it jiggle more. “You’ve always wanted this haven’t you? Did you always want to fuck your superiors like this?” he growled, sending another jolt of inexplicable pleasure as his fingers found your clit, once again pushing you to your second orgasm.

“Commander…” you said breathlessly, being pounded hard as he thrusted from under you, pink lips parted. “Commander! Sir please…” you moaned louder, watching a satisfied smirk creep on his face.

“Louder technician, loud enough to make sure everyone knows how you’re being such a good little slut for your Commander!” he grunted, slapping your ass again and making you whimper.

“Commander Ren! Please let me come!” you shouted, squeezing your eyes shut as he gave a hard thrust, making you nearly scream with painful pleasure. You could feel his cock twitching inside you as your walls closed around him, pushing him over the edge. Your body shook as you hit your second intense orgasm, falling over him with no control over yourself. He pumped himself inside you until you heard a loud groan, hot cum spilling inside you.

His strong arms rested on your hips, sweat sticking you both together like glue. You closed your eyes as your head began buzzing, pleasure mixed with a throbbing headache. You suddenly realized who was under you, making you jolt back and slide off his body. Even though you were ravaged by this man, you took your blanket and wrapped it around yourself consciously, your eyes wide.

“Guess I can’t be Matt anymore.”

* * *

 

The next morning you sat in the cafeteria throwing in two pain killers, chugging it down with water. Your entire body was sore and you had a limp – and you didn’t even want to think about your headache. Beside you TE-3457 munched on her breakfast muffin, looking at you intently. You groaned, rolling your eyes and dropping the painkillers on the table.

“What is it?” you mumbled, looking at her through your droopy lid. 

“You did get fucked by him? Was he really that good?” she asked, placing her half-eaten muffin on her plate and leaning closer to you. Your mouth was dry again, making you reach for the water and gulp down the last drop. Seeing your lack of answer, TE-3457’s smile grew wider, giving you a ‘playful’ punch on your arm. “Damn that boy is freaky… and he did pretend to be Kylo Ren.”

“He didn’t pretend he-“ Kylo Ren came rushing into the cafeteria, his blonde wig and glasses in place. You felt as if all your muscles stiffened at the sight of him, the whole cafeteria becoming pin-drop silent.

“Guys, I have an announcement to make.” He said, looking around to make sure everyone’s attention was drawn on him. “I’m not Matt, I’m-“

“Kylo Ren… you’re Kylo Ren.” An officer replied, taking a bite of his apple. You saw Ren’s expression harden, his dark eyes filled with confusion.

“I knew when you pushed me into the vending machine using the Force.” A chubby Stormtrooper chimed in, scratching his curly hair and ducking his head.

“I knew from ‘hi. I’m Matt’.” The same officer replied, a smug grin plastered on his face. You dropped the glass, knowing you were possibly the only person in the whole base who thought otherwise. You could feel TE-3457 gaping at you, her focus constantly shifting from Kylo Ren to you. You blood ran cold when he turned to you, pointing his finger out at you. 

“Technician. I feel you and I really connected yesterday… come with me at once.” Without another word he left the cafeteria, leaving everyone in the room staring at you. TE-3457 briefly choked on her muffin as you slowly got up and nervously stepped out of the room, everyone’s gaze following you. 

You gulped, not know what the hell the temperamental Commander was planning.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the 'Matt the Radar Technician' again yesterday and the whole skit is just the best. SNL is the best and Adam Driver is the best.  
> I revived my Tumblr once again, after eons, and i'm taking prompt request now  
> @usshamma or 'Galaxy Full of Wonders' (hit me up and fill me with your dirty imaginations)  
> Also, ove the cliffhanger - did Kylo make her his slave, or did she face the same fate as the officer from SNL, hmm?  
> sorry and love you guys  
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ALWAYS APPRECIATED.


End file.
